


Behind The Sky

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark images, Gen, Poetry, Strong Images, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second attempt of rhyming. Our path seems to lead nowhere but in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Sky

**Behind The Sky**

Have you ever wondered  
What’s hiding behind the sky?  
Have you ever heard  
The stars’ silent cry?  
When the world is nothing  
But never-ending darkness,  
The light keeps on fading  
And life is just loneliness.  
  
I wish I could tell  
Where this path is heading,  
If there’s no Heaven or Hell  
To decide what’s worth trying.  
And if all we’ve left is a hope  
That’s only an empty comfort,  
I’m not sure I can cope  
With just thoughts to distort.  
  
At times I close my eyes  
And I pretend to forget  
All the hows and the whys,  
The memories filled with regret.  
Others I just stand quietly,  
Watching as everything goes astray,  
Lost songs humming silently.  
Existence is only a mere delay!  
  
And when the cold finally comes  
And deletes all colours, all sounds,  
Alone the endless silence runs,  
Hangman that ends all rounds.  
And there, in the dark, I see  
Her fatal cloaked beauty,  
The cruel smile spread just for me,  
Sweetly she frees me from every duty.  
  
Have you ever wandered  
In the Earth’s hopeless lands  
Where sometimes are heard  
Vain prayers of amends?  
Hellhounds growl in the blood,  
Tears leave the eyes of the blind,  
Flesh is ripped, torn apart.  
No mercy left for our kind.  
  
And you, let your eyes close,  
Protect your still innocent soul  
From the darkness beneath the rose!  
Don’t let your essence fill the bowl  
For the sacrifices in the name of pain!  
Hell is all we’ve left to taste  
In times when hate shall reign,  
When stolen blood has gone to waste!


End file.
